Count on Me
by Olympus97
Summary: It's said that Will was becoming just as much of a legend as his mentor, Halt. This may just be causing him to run into just a few problems. Just a few, small – okay, not small – problems. As Halt likes to say, Will has a penchant for trouble. After Halt's Peril. Spoilers for books 1 – 9.


**Title:**** Count on Me**

**Summary:**** It's said that Will was becoming just as much of a legend as his mentor, Halt. This may just be causing him to run into just a few problems. Just a few, small – okay, not small – problems. As Halt likes to say, Will has a penchant for trouble. After Halt's Peril. Spoilers for books 1 – 9. **

**Genre:**** Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Family**

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or events from Ranger's Apprentice. **

**PROLOGUE**

Two men stood at the crest of a hill, both staring down to the silent castle below. If anyone were to look out their window, they would not be able to distinguish the figures from the trees that surrounded them. Not a word flew between them as they waited. Time gently passed them and neither figure moved. Soon, the men's horses lifted their head, and whinnied a greeting. Both Rangers, for that was what they were, turned to watch a third person canter up to them.

"Crowley." The taller of the two original figures greeted.

"Gilan." The man called Crowley acknowledged. "Halt." He dismounted, letting his horse trot to the others. Crowley's gaze leveled on Halt's. "This is about Will."

Those who didn't know the Ranger well wouldn't see any reaction. However, his companions could see him stiffening at the name. "Get on with it."

"Well, you see… He, umm," stuttered Crowley, with unusual hesitation. At the glares he got, though, he finished bluntly, "He got captured."

The reaction he received was exactly the reaction he feared – Gilan starting and then letting out an angered, shocked exclamatory "What!" and a dangerously quiet Halt. He ignored Gilan's cursing, and turned to his old friend. "Halt?"

"Do we know what happened?" Crowley barely managed to restrain his shutter at the cold voice.

"No. We just got this." With great trepidation, the Ranger Commandment untied a bundle from his horse. He showed the two the broken pieces of Will's precious mandola and the bloody, chopped up Ranger's cloak. Gilan stared and then took a piece of the instrument. His hands shook as he held it, knuckles white.

_***Flashback***_

_"Play us a song on your lute," bounding up to his surrogate brother, Gilan gestured to the instrument._

_ "It's not a lute! How many times – " _

_ "Yeah, yeah. It's a mandola. Play Greybeard Halt!" Both boys smirked, ignoring the glare their former mentor shot at them. Gilan winked at the younger boy, and Will sat back, grabbed his instrument and sang in a voice that was loud enough for everyone at the Gathering to hear. The two ended up sleeping in a tree that night, but the laughter was worth all of Halt's glares. _

_***Flashback Ends***_

"We have to go," he said quietly. Then, tearing his eyes away from the mandola, he stared at his two friends, his eyes ice blue. Louder he said, "We have to."

"It was never a question of if we go," Halt replied, stalling Crowley's answer. "It was a question of when we set off.

"All I was going to say is that King Duncan has agreed to let you two go. Unfortunately, Horace is needed elsewhere. But, it leaves the question to what to do with your fiefs. I'll have to –"

"Yes, I'm sure you figure something out, what with your brilliant administrative genius," interrupted Halt. "We'll be leaving first thing in the morning," he said, turning to his first apprentice. Nodding, Gilan leaped on Blaze and cantered away.

Once he was out of sight, Crowley turned to his oldest friend. "He'll be okay," he said softly. Halt swung his head around and glared at him.

"I know that," he said gruffly before going over to Abelard. Mounting him, the Ranger asked, "Where was he last seen?"

"With Erak."

"Off to Skandia again." Halt left with that.

Crowley got on Cropper and looked at Castle Redmont before following his colleagues. "Hold on, Will. We'll get you."

**AN: ****PLEASE READ**** Villain is going to be an OC. The story is going to be following Halt and Gilan (and Crowley if the readers want him to be part of the rescuing party as well – please review if so). There might be bonus chapters with what's going on with Will – not sure yet. Romance isn't part of this at all, though there might be mentions of Pauline/Halt and Alyss/Will. Instead, it will focus on the father/son relationship between Halt and Will and brother relationship between Gilan and Will. **

**I can't guarantee length of chapters. This will probably be on the short side of my average length. I also can't guarantee when I update. I know - I hate it when authors do this. But, I've been writing actual stories and this is just to help with my writer's block and to gain suggestions/tips for writing.**

**That said, please give me constructive feedback on my writing. **


End file.
